You Look So Fine
by livxuponxhope
Summary: After a small incident, Arthur is determined to prove to Alfred how much he loves him...Even if that means he has to be a transvestite for one night. Alfred/Arthur OneShot


**You Look So Fine **

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia and relating characters. Nor do I own the song _Congratulations_. They are copyright of their respective owners.

**Warning(s): **kinks, leather outfits, minor language, ref. to male x male love, alcohol use

**Pairing(s): **Alfred x Arthur

**Spoilers: **None :D

**A/N:** I made this for a contest on deviantART. The prompt was "Make a piece of artwork depicting Arthur wearing something that Alfred would enjoy, and be sure to show Alfred…enjoying it". I think this works, don't you? It had to follow deviantART's rules, so if I wrote the hard-core stuff I normally do, I think I would've broken the rules XD

"You look so fine" by Garbage is a fantastic song! I thought it would fit as a title for this story. :D

**Summary: **After a small incident, Arthur is determined to prove to Alfred how much he loves him...Even if that means he has to be a transvestite for one night.

* * *

Alfred hated when Arthur was drunk. He'd turn into either a rude, and frankly, cruel man or a giddy, energetic person. Today he was the later. The drunk in question was running around his house wearing his boxers, a black cape and leather boots that went to his knees. He was scream-singing the words to some song called "Legal Assassin" and it was driving the younger, sober, man insane!

"I'm the monster! I'm the villain!"

"Arthur can you stop?"

"What perfection! What precision!"

"Arthur, you're annoying! Shut it!"

"Keen incisions, I deliver! Unscathed organs, I deliver!"

"Arthur! Stop!"

"Repossessions, I deliver! I'm the Repo, Legal Assassin! MUAHAHA!" After he finished laughing maniacally, the shorter man suddenly looked incredibly vulnerable. Alfred wasn't sure what it was about the face Arthur was making that sparked his interest, but he was suddenly very attracted to the man.

Alfred slowly made his way over to the drunkard. Arthur looked at him, his confusion growing as the younger man took a firm hold of his shoulders. He tilted his head in a silent question which was answered by the feeling of lips pressing against his own. Arthur immediately sobered up and shoved the American away.

"What the hell?" Arthur yelled as he stormed out. Alfred was dumbfounded. He had just tried to take advantage of a drunken person, and had just been rejected by the person he loved most.

Weeks pass and Arthur had, apparently, decided to go with the whole "let's pretend this never happened" approach. Alfred was cool with that. What he wasn't cool with was the fact that ever since the incident, he had wanted to just fuck Arthur like there was no tomorrow. And what was worse was that Francis seemed to know this.

Francis would make little comments about how nice "Angelterre" looked as if he _knew _that Alfred was staring at the green-eyed nation. It was pissing Alfred off.

What Alfred didn't know was that Francis knew more than he let on. Francis knew that Arthur yearned for Alfred just as much. Arthur may have rejected Alfred that one night, but that was because he was drunk and he didn't want that to be remembered when he looked back on his first time…

After that night, Arthur had decided that he needed Francis' help. Francis, that annoying romantic, was more than happy to help the Brit. He had slowly figured out all of Alfred's hidden desires and kinks, through a little spying and nagging.

Arthur's plan was to show his affection to Alfred on Alfred's birthday. But what Francis had in store was ridiculous and not what Arthur had bargained for.

"This is insane! There is no way that I am going anywhere in that bloody outfit!" Arthur exclaimed as he threw the mentioned ensemble across the room.

"Relax, Angelterre. That outfit is for _later_. _This_ outfit, however, is for Alfred's birthday party." The Frenchman held up an outfit that wasn't exactly Arthur's cup of tea, but he knew that Alfred would love it. Arthur arrived at the large birthday bash a little late, but ready to activate the plan.

"Well, here goes nothing," Arthur mumbled as he stepped into the venue.

Alfred was pleased to see that Francis had finally arrived. He greeted him and then escorted him to the bar where he began to look around for Arthur.

The second Arthur walked into the room, all eyes turned to him. He gulped and began walking towards the bar where he figured Francis would be. He caught a couple of people's comments such as, "Wow" and "I didn't know he could look that good". When he finally reached the bar, he was more than annoyed. People were staring at him. He _hated_ when people stared.

"Happy Independence Day," the Brit said causing the Frenchman and American to look at him. Alfred had to stop himself from gasping at the sight of the British man.

Arthur was wearing a black suit that fit his body _perfectly_. Underneath he wore a white collared shirt and an American flag tie. It was nothing much, but Alfred wasn't used to seeing Arthur look so handsome. You could tell by the way the outfit fell on him that he was in good shape and that he was rather thin.

The party continued on from there. Arthur talked to Alfred for the majority of the bash, but he went off to dance on more than one occasion. Arthur consumed absolutely no alcohol, which surprised everyone, and was actually quite cheery. Everyone was shocked, but no one was as surprised as Alfred.

Alfred was expecting Arthur to be his normal, grumpy, self. He was not expecting a kind and incredibly sexy Englishman to be the life of the party. He was not planning on staring at Arthur as he swayed those gorgeous hips to rather provocative music. He wasn't intending to become intoxicated by the mere presence of the attractive man. Needless to say when Arthur left, Alfred was relieved.

Alfred had been fighting this rising feel of sexual tension since Arthur arrived, so when the party was over, he raced home so he could "take care of business". He did not expect to come home and hear his favorite (guilty pleasure) song being played through his house's speaker system.

He raised a brow at the sound as he carefully took off his coat and shoes and threw them on the ground. He slowly made his way down the hall where he came across a path of flower pedals. Upon further inspection, he noticed that they were red and white rose pedals. Alfred was surprised. Whoever had broken into his house must have known that white and red roses held great significance in the United States of America.

He followed the path which eventually led him to his bedroom. He reached for the doorknob, excitement pumping through his veins. What he saw when he opened the door caused his heart to stop momentarily.

On his bed, clad in a leather outfit that resembled that of Dr. Frank-N-Furter, was Arthur. Alfred had always known that Arthur could look good, but in that outfit, his pale skin reflecting the moonlight, he was downright fucking gorgeous.

"Arthur, what're you doing here? And in _that_ outfit?" Alfred managed to ask as he stepped into the room.

Arthur smirked as he slid off the bed and stalked his way over to the American. Alfred was rooted to the spot as Arthur ran his gloved hands up his chest. Alfred had to suppress a moan. He had a _huge_ kink for leather, and to have Arthur dressed in leather and doing this to him was almost too much.

"You look so fine," Arthur sang along with the song as he pulled Alfred closer to him, "I want to break your heart, and give you mine."

Their lips met in a passionate kiss. Alfred wasted no time in exploring Arthur's mouth with his tongue as he picked up the smaller man and brought him to the bed. They broke for air and Alfred gave Arthur a confused look.

Arthur blessed him with a mischievous grin as he bucked up against Alfred, earning him a moan, and asked, "Aren't you going to unwrap your birthday present?" Alfred was more than willing to accept that invitation.

After hours of heated kisses, delicious moans, and passionate love-making, the lovers looked at each other. The one with blue eyes had never looked happier as he pulled the green-eyed man to him. As the pair got comfortable and exchanged I love yous, Alfred made a mental note to thank Francis. He had a feeling that the Frenchman played a part in this. He fell asleep to the sound of lovely music, his lover's breathing, and the faint boom of Independence Day fireworks exploding in the distance. Alfred decided as he drifted off into dreamland that this was the greatest gift he could have ever received.

* * *

**A/N:** Haha! Well this was lofty. If you don't know who Frank-N-Furter is, he is the transvestite in "Rocky Horror Picture Show". Look him up! :D

Also, the song "Legal Assasin" is from the film "Repo! The Genetic Opera" which is this horror rock opera.

Here's a little treat to those of you reading this here on : don't tell the people of deviantART, but I'm working turning this either into an animation and/or a series of screenshots!


End file.
